El Obsequio del Segundo Copo de Nieve
by Anielha
Summary: El día de su tercer cumpleaños, Elsa, princesa de Arendelle, recibe el mejor regalo de toda su vida, el título de "hermana mayor". Capítulo Único. *COMPLETO*


_**El Obsequio del Segundo Copo de Nieve**_

**Capítulo Único.**

_El día de su tercer cumpleaños, Elsa, princesa de Arendelle, recibe el mejor regalo de toda su vida, el título de "hermana mayor"_

* * *

><p>Los meses de invierno eran los favoritos para la primogénita del trono de Arendelle, en especial cuando pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer desde su ventana. A sus dos años de vida podía ponerse de puntillas para observarlos, lo que la emocionaban mucho, la razón radicaba que las primeras nevadas eran un aviso para ella: su cumpleaños estaba próximo y el cielo parecía recordárselo escarchando los vidrios del castillo.<p>

- El invierno se sintió tan feliz de que nacieras que te regaló un poco de su encanto, querida Elsa- le recordaba su madre con una sonrisa en su cara.

Esa tal vez era otra razón de que adoraba ver la nieve, encontraba extraño y curioso, para su corta edad, de que existiera la posibilidad de ver caerla del cielo sin que ella usara ese "regalo" del cual su madre le hablaba.

Para ella era muy normal la sensación del frío y poder jugar con él en cualquier momento del año, simplemente lo creaba en su habitación y junto a sus padres, ya que tenía prohibido usarlo todavía fuera del castillo y con algunos sirvientes. Gerda y Kai, los más cercanos a la familia real, parecían nostálgicos al ver como la futura soberana del reino creaba figuras de hielo geométricas y pequeñas motas de nieve voladoras alrededor de ellos, muchas veces tomaban los cristales de hielo y jugaban a crear palabras con ellos, riéndose.(1)

Por más que le encantara jugar con ellos y sus padres, la pequeña princesa de la nieve no podía evitar sentirse un poco sola. No había niños con los cuales podía jugar dentro del castillo. Salía con sus padres a ver a la gente del reino y pasaba tiempo con los hijos de los pobladores del reino, pero no era lo mismo. Aunque sabía que eso pronto se acabaría…

Su madre entró a su habitación para jugar a la hora de té. Elsa sonrió y abrazó su abultado vientre.

- ¿Cómo está mi hermanito o hermanita?- dijo sin soltar a su madre, mientras sentía como el futuro integrante de la familia se movía en el interior de su madre.

- Amaneció bien Elsa, muy animado o animada- dijo la reina- creo que también le gustará el invierno.

- ¿Tu crees que tenga mi regalo también, mami?

La reina solo acentuó su sonrisa, respiró profundamente y volvió a hablar.

- Yo solo espero que sea saludable- comentó abrazando su vientre- dime ¿Qué té delicioso tomaremos hoy?

En la cocina, Gerda preparaba el pastel de chocolate para el tercer cumpleaños de la pequeña Elsa, mientras Kai terminaba de arreglar una simple mesa para los reyes y la princesa. Siendo que el cumpleaños de la heredera de Arendelle debía ser un gran suceso, el clima dificultaba la posibilidad de hacer algo más público, el rey pidió a sus súbditos que se mantuvieran en sus casas y que agradecía los buenos deseos por el cumpleaños de la princesa. A Elsa no le interesaba la cantidad de personas que estuvieran con ella. La pequeña era feliz con estar con sus padres y sentir el delicioso aroma de lo que Gerda estaba preparando para ella.

La cumpleañera ya estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa con un bello vestido blanco y su padre, el rey, se encontraba al lado derecho de ella viéndola dulcemente.

- Cada vez estas más grande Elsa- dijo el rey- no puedo creer lo linda que estas

- Muchas gracias papá- dijo con sus ojos azules brillando- me gustó mucho mi vestido de cumpleaños.

- Tu madre lo pidió especialmente para ti- dijo el rey

El soberano de Arendelle se quedó observando la puerta de entrada del salón con mirada interrogante, mientras le pedía a un sirviente acercarse.

- ¿Dónde está la reina?- comentó

- Su Alteza, ella fue a abrigarse un poco, el frío y con ochos meses de embarazo le están produciendo problemas para acostumbrarse a las temperaturas tan bajas ¿le gustaría que fuera a verla?

- No se preocupe- comentó el rey un poco más tranquilo- pero agradecería que prendiera las chimeneas, creo que por más que mi esposa se ponga el mejor abrigo de piel de oso, con los ventanales de esta habitación se sentiría incómoda.

- Como usted mande, Su Alteza- dijo el sirviente con una reverencia.

- Papá, ¿Mami esta bien?- preguntó Elsa algo asustada

- No te preocupes- respondió su padre acariciando suavemente su mejilla- Solo fue a abrigarse un poco.

- Pero no hace frio- dijo Elsa

- Bueno querida- dijo su padre- No todos soportan las temperaturas de la misma manera, como tu y yo por ejemplo que nos gusta el frio.

Elsa se tranquilizó al oír eso. Eso era cierto, su padre era su mayor compañero cuando de juegos de nieve o salir con frío, aunque a diferencia de ella, quien podía usar ropa de verano en medio de una nevazón, su padre debía llevar un buen abrigo y botas. Su madre era de climas más cálidos, amaba la primavera y el sol en las mañanas, era la primera en despertar cuando el sol salía y pedía abrir las puertas y las ventanas cuando había buen clima.

Gerda llegó con un pastel bellamente decorado con crema y detalles de chocolate negro, los ojos de la pequeña brillaban al verlo llegar mientras daba saltitos de felicidad sobre su asiento.

- Gerda, es hermoso- dijo el rey dándole una palmadita a la mujer

- Un placer, Su Alteza- dijo la mujer- solo en ver a Elsa feliz me doy por pagada- Gerda observó el salón- ¿Dónde se encuentra la reina, Su Alteza?

Las chimeneas habían sido prendidas hace unos cuantos minutos dejando un ambiente cálido a su alrededor y la reina no se presentaba.

Se escucharon unos pasos a toda velocidad por el pasillo mientras las puertas se habrían, era Kai.

- Su Alteza- dijo Kai rápidamente- la reina… el bebé viene en camino.

El rey se paró tan rápido de su asiento que la silla calló haciendo un gran ruido en el salón, dejando más alerta a todos quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.

La pequeña Elsa solo veía gente entrar y salir de la habitación de sus padres con toallas y agua mientras se abrazaba a las faldas de Gerda, sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando.

- No te asustes pequeña- dijo la mujer

- ¿Mi mami estará bien?- dijo la niña

- Lo estará – comentó Gerda- estas personas están ayudándola a traer a tu hermanito o hermanita

- ¿Va a nacer?- dijo Elsa

- Asi es- contestó la mujer- pero debemos ser pacientes, ese pequeño o pequeña debía estar un mes más dentro de tu madre, pero parece que es un poco terco y quería saludarte para tu cumpleaños.

Hubo un enorme llanto que alertó a la princesa y a la criada, era agudo y muy desgarrador, mientras escuchaba la voz del médico de la corte gritar : "Es una niña". Gerda sonrió.

- Tienes una nueva hermanita para tu cumpleaños, Elsa- dijo la mujer mientras la chica la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Las puertas se abrieron y su padre salió de la habitación pidiéndole su mano.

- ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanita?- sonrió el rey

La pequeña asintió mientras su padre le daba la mano.

Al entrar, encontró a su madre durmiendo en la cama de la habitación, a su lado, una cuna bellamente tallada en madera, la misma que alguna vez ella usó, con una pequeña que lloraba levemente y cubierta de sabanas blancas.

Acercó su carita a los barrotes de madera, para poder observar mejor, distinguió el rostro de la nueva integrante de la familia con su boquita abierta y sin dientes que seguía llorando suavemente.

- Elsa- dijo su padre- te presentó a Anna, tu hermanita menor y princesa de Arendelle.

De lejos escuchó el resonar de campanas y trompetas, anunciando al reino la noticia del nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia real.

La nueva princesa comenzó a llorar un poco más, alertando a Elsa de que se había asustado.

- Tranquila hermanita- dijo Elsa preocupada, mientras escalaba la cuna hasta estar a la altura para verla mejor como su padre- Yo estoy aquí y te voy a cuidar, además hoy es un día especial, hoy naciste y es mi cumpleaños, hay que estar feliz- agregó con una sonrisa.

La pequeña Ana abrió sus ojos quedándose observando a su hermana mayor.

- Mira Anna, un día te enseñaré a hacer esto.

La princesa elevó su mano y con un pequeño brilló de la palma de su mano hizo caer unos pequeños copos de nieve sobre la cuna, haciendo sonreir a la recién nacido.

Elsa se quedó ahí muchas horas más, viendo como su hermanita nueva bajaba y subía su pecho mientras dormía. Había tenido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños en su corta vida y estaba segura que del resto de ella, tenía a alguien con quien compartir todos los días de su vida y el día de nacimiento, en su corazón solo esperaba su próximo cumpleaños porque esta vez lo podría compartir con su querida hermana Anna.

* * *

><p>(1) Frozen está inspirado en el cuento de "La reina de las nieves" de Hans Christian Andersen, cuyos personajes principales son Kai y Gerda. Gerda debe salvar a su amigo Kai de la reina de las nieves mientras esta le entrega un rompecabezas de hielo al muchacho donde debía formar una palabra, ojalá tengan tiempo y posibilidad de leer el cuento original, es hermoso.<p>

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este fic corto y auto conclusivo, espero sus comentarios, sean si les gustño o sintieron que pudo ser mejor, todo sirve para mejorar y seguir escribiendo para ustedes.


End file.
